


Red Herring

by fangirlingacrosstheuniverse



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Past Character Death, murder mystery type thing, sort of film noir
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-22 23:58:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19139467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirlingacrosstheuniverse/pseuds/fangirlingacrosstheuniverse
Summary: Kara Danvers is a journalist in search of a scandal to expose. Cat Grant has a number of secrets; controversy surrounds her.But not all secrets should see the light of day...





	Red Herring

Kara pushes her glasses up on the bridge of her nose, hoping futilely that the thick lenses will act as a shield between her and the woman she’s here to see.  
She checks her notes one last time, before tucking her notepad securely back into her pocket, bracing herself for this meeting. When she’d left her hometown almost five years ago to make it in the big city, she hadn’t necessarily left things on the best of terms.  
The murder was a textbook locked room mystery; the man was killed with poison, and the last person to see him alive was his housekeeper, who was confirmed by witnesses to have left after dinner.  
During the initial information gathering stage (also known as listening to gossip) all the fingers had pointed to Cat Grant, the wealthy socialite on the edge of Midvale-and Kara's former mentor.

Cat had been investigated and cleared of wrongdoing, in the absence of enough evidence to convict. In the court of popular opinion, on the other hand, especially in a town like Midvale- well. The older woman’s reputation had taken a bit of a hit.

Kara doesn't want to believe Cat is capable of murder, but she knows better than anyone how ruthless Cat is. How sharply the honed blade of her ambition could cut.  
Cat certainly has the means and the ability to commit murder, but Kara doesn’t know what would motivate her to actually risk jail time.  
That’s what she’s been sent to find out. To uncover a scandal like this would jumpstart her journalism career.  
Steeling herself (ironic, for the most powerful person on the planet - second only to her cousin Clark - to be afraid of one human woman, but Kara’s never been very confrontational), she rings the doorbell. The house is exactly as tastefully ostentatious as she remembers; the muted colours, combined with pristine windows and small garden, all carefully chosen to project an air of unmistakeable wealth, with just enough ‘homey’ pieces to soften the overall effect and appear approachable. The kind of house that says ’I’m better than you, but I won’t mock you about it...to your face.’  
The door opens at that moment, jarring her out of her reverie. On the other side is Cat Grant, dressed in a rust coloured bath robe and a bare minimum of makeup. Someone else might be fooled by the air of vulnerability implied by such an unassuming outfit, but Kara is well aware of Cat’s willingness to use clothing as armour, manipulating people with her appearance. Noting the expanses of pale skin exposed by the robe, she feels heat rise to her face.  
It had been foolish of her to assume that Cat hadn’t known she was coming; Cat has informants everywhere. She probably knew the second Kara booked a ticket back to Midvale.  
“Well, if it isn’t Kara Danvers all grown up. Come in, won’t you?”  
Her voice hasn’t changed, Kara notes absently as she obediently steps inside. Insults delivered so deadpan you can’t even take offense. Kara can no more resist Cat’s voice than a moth could can resist flying into a light.  
———  
Cat sits Kara down in one of her plush armchairs, offering her a finger of whiskey. Kara wouldn’t usually drink on the job, but she isn't usually affected by Earth alcohol as a result of her Kryptonian heritage, so she doesn't see the harm in it. She sips it, trying not to grimace at the taste.

“So, what brings you to my humble abode?” Cat asks, her lips tilting up like they’re having a friendly chat. As if she doesn’t already know exactly why Kara is here. If Kara’s heard the rumours, there’s no doubt Cat has too. Kara opens her mouth to reply, but her eyes catch on the skin revealed by Cat uncrossing and recrossing her legs.

Quite a lot of skin.  
Surely she’s wearing something underneath, she thinks.  
Surely.

“Yes?” Cat prompts, and Kara flushes again, realising she’s been caught staring.  
“I… was hoping to get your side of the story on the Jackson Cowen murder?”  
Cat favours her with one of her patented ‘you’re dumber than a box of rocks’ looks.  
“And why should I share something like that with you?” Cat asks, expression studiously blank.  
“So, uh, you can tell your side of the story?”  
Cat looks openly skeptical at that. Kara can’t blame her- that sounded weak to her as well. “I am, in fact acquainted with the use of pen and paper. If I felt the need to air my motivations and feeelings for the public to peruse, I would have done so already.”  
Damnit, Kara should have been better prepared. Something about seeing Cat Grant again, in person, after all these years, is wearing down her ability to think.

She looks suspiciously at the mostly untouched glass in her hand, as if it could be responsible.  
“As it happens,” Cat smirks, “I might be willing to agree to an exchange of information. Or say… if you could organise a meeting with Supergirl for me?”  
“Wha- but- Supergirl- why do you think I can even contact her? She’s never done any interviews. I think she’s a very private person.” Kara stammers awkwardly.

Cat gives her another of those looks. If Kara wasn’t so off guard, she might notice the strange heat in Cat’s eyes.  
“Oh, I wasn’t thinking of anything public.”  
Something in Cat’s voice finally makes her look up.  
“I… what? I suppose she might be willing to do a private interview…” Her admittedly weak response trails off as she notices Cat’s sudden proximity. “Kara. Supergirl. I’ve known about your secret identity for years. Don’t forget, I knew your cousin when he was young. I know a young Kryptonian when I see one. Especially one who keeps setting my clothes on fire.”  
Kara blushes furiously.

Suddenly, finally, after years of verbal sparring with this woman, she gives in.  
“That was only once,” is her final defence, before she finds herself with a lapful of Cat Grant. She panics briefly, not sure what to do with her glass. Cat grabs it out of her hand and places it on the floor, maintaining eye contact as she does so.

“Those ridiculous glasses- it’s not as if you actually need them.” And she plucks them deftly off Kara’s face, placing them somewhere nearby.  
Kara spares a moment to worry about them, but a moment later all her thoughts are taken up with the pressure of lips against hers.  
Cat is kissing her.  
She moans into Cat’s mouth; Cat takes the opportunity to slide their tongues together. Kara surges up to meet her, carefully keeping her strength in check. She feels her carefully put together outfit crumple under Cat’s exploring hands, and in return she undoes the knot keeping Cat’s robe together.

“Wanted you for years,” Cat pants, in between nipping at Kara’s lower lip.  
“Thought I’d never get to have you, when you left.”  
“You have me now.”  
Is all Kara can say.

Cat pauses for a second, then pulls Kara off the chair, sliding them both down to the carpet. She pulls back long enough to say “Damn right I do.” Before returning her attention to Kara’s body with a vengeance. As she makes her way down, she maintains a steady stream of talking.  
"You always were too damn earnest for your own good. The look of artless naïveté make you look so much more... corruptible." Cat purrs, pressing small kisses along Kara's hip bone. Kara feels herself shivering, her body trying at once to be closer to and further away from Cat's entirely too skilled mouth.

Cat pauses only long enough to rest her arm over Kara's hipbone, lightly pressing her into the soft carpet. That one arm proves to be more effective than any amount of rope ever has in keeping Kara down; Kara's worst nightmares involve letting this woman down in any situation. Let alone this one. Kara needs so badly for this to be good for Cat, for it to mean as much to Cat as it does to her.  
At that moment, Kara's internal debate is abruptly halted by a tongue flicking out over her clit. Her legs spasm slightly, still held in check by the weight of Cat's body.  
Cat has always been able to exert a greater control over Kara’s body and mind than even Kara’s self control. Kara doesn’t doubt she would be bucking wildly if it was up to her, but just a small amount of pressure from Cat and she’s as still as if she were tightly bound with kryptonite.  
“You used to look at me a certain way, and I just wanted to bend you over the nearest surface. Were you thinking about this? About me eating you out? Or-”  
She pauses to watch Kara squirm for a moment, then slides two fingers inside.  
She leans down to Kara’s ear, even as Kara bucks and writhes.  
“Were you thinking about me fucking you? Because I was.”  
Kara lets out an involuntary whine.

Tingles race up and down her body as Cat thrusts her fingers in and out, settling into a rhythm. With every thrust in, she flicks the top of Kara's clit. Sensations wash over her, threatening to bear her away over an ocean of passion, but the firm weight of Cat keeps her grounded.  
   
The tingles rapidly increase to cover her whole body, and she feels like a wave about to crash. The tension rackets up and up, and Cat leans down and takes a nipple in her mouth and just like that Kara hurtles over the edge.   
Cat continues to thrust her fingers lazily as Kara comes, the rest of her weight on Kara's thighs as aftershocks ripple through her.  
"I didn't kill him." Cat says conversationally, after a minute. It takes Kara's post-orgasmic brain to switch topics like that, but finally it clicks. "You... didn't?"   
She asks, feeling hopelessly ill equipped to have this conversation with two of Cat's fingers still inside her.   
Cat smiles darkly, and Kara feels her earlier trepidation come rushing back.   
"I didn't have to. By the time I got there, he'd killed himself. He'd heard I was coming, you see."  
"What?"  
"Do you remember Kelsey Mitchell?"  
Now completely bewildered, Kara nods Kelsey Mitchell had been in the year below her in school. She was a sweet girl, who'd gone missing a couple of years ago. It was assumed by most of the town that she'd run away from overbearing parents to live with her boyfriend from out of town, but Kara now suspected something much worse.   
"Did he kill her?"  
She doesn't want to know, but she has to follow the story to its natural conclusion, no matter how unpleasant. As Cat had taught her.   
Cat finally removes her fingers, and the sudden emptiness inside Kara coincides with the empty look in Cat's eyes. Her voice, when she speaks, is cold.  
"He did."  
"So you..?"  
"So I was going to kill him for what he'd done, but he got there first."  
Kara feels an answering coldness inside her chest.   
"I'm glad he's dead." She says, shocking herself with the finality of that statement.   
Cat smiles, but it doesn't reach her eyes.   
"Me too." She says.  
Kara knows she'll have to deal with going back to her boss, and explaining why she didn't come back with gossip about Cat. But honestly- her moral code had gone through some changes recently, and she didn't want to do anything that would prevent Cat from doling out some vigilante justice if necessary.   
She'll have to deal with all of that- but she would do it later. Now she takes advantage of Cat's distraction to pounce, rolling them so Cat is underneath. As she sucks a mark into Cat's collarbone, she puts aside her worries for the moment.   
She is secure in the knowledge that they will keep each other's secrets.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 2019 SuperCat smut games.  
> This is my first published Supergirl fic, and it's a little AU, so sorry if the characterisation is a bit off. I have a few more ideas for these two awesome characters, and I might end up polishing this story up a bit at some point as well.  
> I hope you enjoyed it! :)  
> Also the title was one of my prompts that didn't quite make it into the story; my prompts were Midvale, glasses, and Red Herring. I swear I tried guys. Thanks for reading :)


End file.
